Teach me how to love again
by chiiee.28
Summary: Drew Hayden Roselia Academy's Mr.Perfect May Maple just your average teenage girl, what will happen if this average girl found Mr. Perfect's dark secret?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) yehey…this is my very very and I mean VERY first fanfic. :D

Please be good to me TT_TT

Before we go on to the story I would like to say sorry to all of you, since this is my first fanfic

It might turn out horrible. :(

And for the characters being OOC D: wah.

If I didn't make them OOC the plot of my story is not going to work out, and also sorry if there are many and I mean MANY wrong grammars and I'm also not good in describing.

I wanted to write a contestshipping because some writers here in fanfic. Became my inspiration by reading their story, it made me want to write one to, I didn't ask them for permission to say their pen name but I'll be saying it anyways :P

Thank you to.

Mademoisella

Dorkyreader859

Rolyn

Riikani

LoveLoverGrl

Thank you so much for being my inspiration

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

* * *

"_Hey you there! What are you still doing here? Class is about to start!_"

A fat man in with a raven colored hair and a height of 5'5 in his mid 40's shouted

He looked at the girl with anger in his onyx colored eyes.

A girl with long brown hair that reaches the back of her waist stared at the man with her deep sapphire eyes her spectacles perfectly hiding it's beauty.

"_Don't you just stare at me like that! Answer my question!_"

"_..?_"

As few student's watch the teacher scold the girl they were amazed the teacher have been yelling for the past 8 minutes but the girl didn't budge. Until one guy spoke.

"_Hey, isn't that the girl from 3 – A? the absolute zero snow woman?"_

"_yeah I heard about her when she glares at you you'll freeze" _ one girl said

"_what's her name again?" _ the guy asked.

As the student's continue their chatter they didn't notice the girl that they call the absolute snow woman spoke.

"_I was about to get to class when you got in my way." _she said calmly

"_W-why y-you! Don't you dare speak that way to me!"_

_*glare*_

The man began to get nervous he didn't know why but his stomach suddenly twist a knot his skin started to get cold as sweat poured in his forehead.

He stared at the girl who stood in front of him, trying to calm himself.

But the girl in front of him keeps on glaring at him, he started to loose his cool at sweat keeps on falling from his forehead and neck.

He felt cold, cold like his being put on a freezer, he couldn't take it anymore he has to get out of her gaze, and he feels like within minutes he'll freeze to death.

"_I-I-I-I'll-…"_

The man didn't get to finish his sentence he broke into a run. The student's who were talking were amazed.

"_Wow! I know that absolute zero snow woman was scary but I didn't know that she was that scary!" _ The guy said.

The girl with sapphire eyes stood there watching the running figure of the man, she heard the chatter of the student's right behind her so she shifted her gaze to them.

She noticed that they flinched as they too broke into a run screaming.

"_Same old... Same old..." _ She sighed.

* * *

_Meanwhile _

"_President, the report for the School Festival for this school year has been given"_

"_Really? That was quick"_

"_It's all thanks to you president, oh! We better get going were already 13 minutes late for class"_

"_Go on ahead I'll catch up."_

"_Ok, thank you president"_

"_No problem"_

A guy with chartreuse hair and emerald green eyes sighed in frustration.

"_Only one more year and I can stop pretending" _he said in a hushed tone

He was the kind of guy that everyone admires, His smart, kind, good looking that made the other guys in their school jealous and hate him, heck even some guys drool over him, he was just that good!.

But everyone doesn't know that his kindness is just an act, an act so everyone will admire him, an act so that all the teachers in their school will trust him, they don't know the devil inside him is just waiting for the right time to come out. He has to act that everyone wants, what everyone needs just to get to where he is now, a student council president of the most famous school in LaRousse City.

"_Roselia Academy"_

The most prestigious school in LaRousse where most rich and famous people study, It's a school we're you just can't get in easily.

"_Well better get to class"_ He stood up leaving the files of paper in his desk.

Grabbing his back up he walked reached out for the door and opens it making a loud sound of

*_wham!*_

"_All right class it's time for roll call so take your seats" _The teacher said.

As he calls the name of his students one by one, only one student who didn't respond.

"_Hayden is not here?" _ He asked raising one eyebrow

The students murmured inside the class room wondering we're their favorite student council president _"Drew _

_Hayden"_ was nowhere to be seen.

"_Well let's just get started on today's lesson"_

The teacher was about to speak when the back door opened revealing a chartreuse haired boy panting.

"_S-sorry I'm Late Mr. Berlin there were a lot of work in the student council."_

"_Very well Hayden your excuse for today, I know how hard it is being a student council president" _the teacher said with a smile made its way on his pale lips

"_Thank you sir."_

"_Now take your seat the lesson is about to begin"_

"_Yes sir."_

Here he goes again with his act, as a smirk made its way on his pink lips.

"_They are so easy to fool, ha! Their making me laugh"_

A small light giggles came out of his mouth.

"_I hope something good happens today; at least one victim will be enough to add"_

As he was lost in his thoughts a girl with red shoulder length hair keeps on calling his name but he won't pay attention.

The girl put her hands on his shoulder and nudges him lightly; he looked over his shoulder and saw a girl with red shoulder length hair blushing

"_Do you need something?" _he asked

"_Uhm...Sir drew c-ca-can i-I t-ta-talk t-to y-yo-you a-after s-sc-school?" _

"_Sure what for?"_

"_I-I h-have s-so-something i-important t-to t-te-tell y-yo-you."_ Her face turned scarlet

"_Sure" _

Maybe arceus is answering his prayers.

* * *

So… How was it? Bad? Super bad? Super super bad? D:

Please tell me what you think. TT_TT

Please review. TT_TT

_Chiiee.28

I'll try to update soon. D:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry guys this is not a new chapter. I don't know if I'll be able to make a new one because we're moving.

I'll try to update as soon as I can.

I'll change the story too. I manage to change the story by not making the characters OOC :D

Well goodbye for now~

Chiiee.28


End file.
